A Life Worth Living
by Polegara
Summary: Hermione has been made the Charms professor at Hogwarts, after  working for the Experimental Charms Board. She has to quit because of a mysterious illness. What is making Hermione so sick? Can they figure it out in time to save her? First in a trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. I am not making a profit from this story or anything like that. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Story Summary: Hermione has been made the Transfiguration professor at Hogwart's, after finishing her Mastery of both Transfiguration and Charms at a remarkably early age. Although she could have proceeded with DADA, she chose not to. After working for the Experimental Charms review board, she's forced to seek another job after she comes down with a mysterious illness. What is causing Hermione to be sick? Starts out R/Hr, but that ends rather quickly.

A/N: This is ignoring the events of the epilogue. I'm currently looking for a beta, if anyone is interested, please let me know. Also, I'm very grateful for reviews!

Chapter 1: What is going on?

Hermione Jane Granger coughed softly into her handkerchief. She was bundled up from head to toe because it was a bitterly cold and windy night. She shivered slightly as she closed the door to her office, for the last time. The key disappeared in a cloud of mist as the lock slid into place. She turned around and rested her head against the glass pane, which formerly read "Hermione Granger: Charms Inspector". She was so proud of that title, and now, she had to give it up, all because of a stupid cold. She stomped her foot and screamed in frustration. "I can't believe this! I worked my ass off for years so that I could have this job. And, I have to quit because I sneezed and contaminated evidence!"

She walked down the steps and turned left. She decided that walking home would be better than Apparating. Who knows what might happen? This stupid cold might cause her to splinch. After all, the floo accident she had a couple of weeks ago had left her in the house of a pure blood faction. If it hadn't been for her experiences with Harry, she never would have managed to escape. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and snuggled deeper into her coat. There was one good thing about this situation; she had met an amazing new friend.

Cassandra was the new divination professor for Hogwarts. Unlike Trewlaney, she had actually studied under some of the most famous seers of our time. She knew how to interpret her visions. So, when she came to England, Professor McGonagall jumped at the chance to hire her. Professor Trewlaney would still be there, but she would be acting as the head of the department. Her teaching skills left much to be desired. Since Cassandra had no place to stay, McGonagall had asked Hermione to help her out, and Hermione was more than happy to do so. It had turned her lonely little flat into a home.

For some strange reason, even Hermione's mother loved Cassandra. Actually, it wasn't that hard to believe, but it generally took her mom awhile to warm up to someone. Hermione's mother, Jane, was over constantly. She continually asked Cassandra about her family and friends back in the U.S. Cass had fit in like another cog in the wheel of Hermione's life. She had been very understanding about everything, even her off and on relationship with Ron. Hermione broke out of her revelry as she reached her front door.

'Do I want to go in?' Hermione worried at her bottom lip. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only seconds, she gave in and opened the door. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw what was inside.

Shouts of surprise greeted her as she opened the door. Someone grabbed her hand and yanked her inside. All of her friends were here. She looked around to take it all in. Her living room had been turned into a high-school reunion, tacky décor included. Cassandra walked up and hugged Hermione tightly.

"How did you pull all of this off?" She gestured around at all of the people and the room covered in signs.

Cass smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone I told you, but it was magic!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "I know that you dunce!" She pushed Cass. "I meant, how did you get everyone here without me knowing?"

Cass patted her on the shoulder and started moving through the crowd, knowing that Hermione would follow. "Well, I saw how depressed you were. So, I called Harry and Ron, who called a bunch of other people, and here we are." She stopped and shrugged, moving her hands out to either side of her body, gesturing to the crowded room of people. She clapped her hands, "And, there's something that someone wanted to tell you." Cassandra stepped back.

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward from the crowd. "Ms. Granger, I heard that you were in need of a new job." The others in the room started to chatter a little too loudly for her taste. McGonagall turned and hushed them before addressing Hermione again. "As you may well know, Professor Flitwick suffered from a mishap involving a squeaky ball, a Christmas tree, and a seal." She took off her pointy hat and held it to her chest. The crowd hushed. Well, it didn't really hush there were just too many looks of shock for anyone to actually speak.

Professor McGonagall put her hat back on her head and started talking again. "And, well, I need to replace him before the Christmas holidays are over. Are you interested in the job?"

Before Hermione could even formulate a reply, Harry chimed in. "Of course she is!" He had just walked into the room; he was late from some business meeting and was still wearing a muggle business suit. He crossed the room and hugged Hermione from behind. "Are you kidding, Herms has been chomping at the bit for a job like this for years. Since she got rid of that horrible job she's suffered at for so long, I'm sure she can take you up on that."

Hermione socked him in the arm for his impertinence. "Professor, I would love to, but I know Professor Flitwick will want to be back after he…recovers from his awful accident." She put her hand on Minerva's shoulder, "I probably need to look for something a little more permanent."

Minerva just smiled, "Oh, honey. I wouldn't have asked you if Filius was going to be back. He's decided that he would rather take an early retirement than try to justify the circumstances of his accident with the Board of Governors." She walked up and hugged Hermione tightly, "Besides, I need someone to help keep me sane around that place."

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face, "In that case, I would love to. Only, with both me and Cass there, we really don't need to keep our apartment. Do we?"

Headmistress McGonagall responded, "I thought you might say that, my dear. Each staff member has their own apartment at Hogwarts." She smiled wistfully, "The castle always manages to accommodate a new person. As for what you want to do with this home, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Harry smiled, "I have the perfect solution. Teddy and I will move in. We'll keep it in tip-top shape, and if you two ever decide you want it back, you can have it. I've got plenty of other options."

Hermione turned to face him, crossed her arms across her chest, and responded, "What do you mean you have plenty of 'other options'?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and murmured, "I own the building."

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, "When did you do that?"

"After you moved in, it seemed like a good investment." He looked down at his feet, slowly getting quieter. "Didn't you wonder about why you were allowed to keep Crookshanks? And, why your rent dropped dramatically? I always try to help my friends." He smiled shyly.

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. What started out as such a horrible day was turning out to be one of the best days of her life. She wiped the tears off her face and started in with another coughing fit. Will this damn cold ever end? At the same time, Ron walked in the room.

"I'm so sorry Herms, practice ran late. I didn't miss anything important, did I?" Ron asked worriedly as he hugged her.

"Oh, nothing really, I just came in myself. Aren't you excited to see all of our friends? Well, you did miss one little thing."

He looked at her quizzically, "What did I miss, sweetheart?"

Hermione raised her hands up above her head and started to dance around, "I was just hired to teach at Hogwarts!"

Ron picked her up off of the ground and hugged her tightly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, put me down now!" Hermione shrieked with laughter and hit him playfully.

He complied. She hugged him tightly, and he stepped away from her. She gave him a puzzled look, and then, he dropped down to one knee, "Hermione Jane Granger, in front of all of our friends and family. I would like to declare my undying love for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "I know you prefer these things be done in the muggle way, but I didn't think you'd mind a Wizarding ring." He flipped open the box, which contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a single, solitaire diamond, surrounded by waves of light. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione quietly whispered a no as she collapsed to a heap on the floor.

At Saint Mungo's 30 minutes later

"What do you mean nothing's wrong? She fainted at her home! Something must be wrong!" Harry slammed his fist into the wall.

The healer looked at him, "Sir, I understand that you're upset, but punching the wall won't help. All of the tests that we've ran indicate that she is perfectly fine. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that we can do for her. She'll have to find out what's wrong on her own." The healer started to walk away, but seemed to think better of it. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card, "I'm Dr. Logan, here's my card. If she wakes up, or if you think of anything that can help, don't hesitate to let me know. Just tap the card, and I'll be along shortly." The nice man smiled before walking away.

Harry sat down in the waiting room. He tangled his fingers in his hair. What is wrong with Hermione? He stood up and started pacing. He was so upset when Ron proposed; it should have been him doing that. He looked over and saw Cassandra curled up in a corner. He went over to ask her if she knew what might be wrong.

"Cass, please tell me if you know anything. I would do anything to help Hermione." He sat down and held her hand.

Cass sat up straight and started speaking in an otherworldly tone, "Tonight is the start…Two shall change the world…One shall suffer…Another will learn of the decision…Three years is what you have…Seven years before the decision…A choice must be made…The choice shall be made…Too long has it been….See Professor Binns…" With that, Cassandra too passed out.

Harry picked her up and ran with her down the hall. "Nurse! Nurse! I need help! My friend just passed out!" He reached the nurses' desk.

The nurse picked up her wand, and Cassandra disappeared. At Harry's look, "She's in Ms. Granger's room." She took off in that direction, Harry following at her heels.

She waved her wand over Cassandra as she pushed some buttons to get a Healer to come up. "Did she say or do anything before she collapsed?" At his dazed look, she snapped her fingers. "Come on, Potter. It could be important in diagnosing them."

He shrugged, "She made a prophecy. That shouldn't have done anything though, she's a trained seer. Cass and Hermione have both been sick for awhile." At the healer's look, he elaborated, "It's just a flu that won't go away."

The healer clucked her teeth. "Go home, sir. There's nothing you can do, and they might wake up. You might want to notify any family members."

Harry hung his head down. He told Hermione and Cass good-bye, and then, he left the room.

As he left, he came up on Ron. He pushed Ron into the wall with the sheer force of his will. "Why weren't you in there, Weasley? She may have said no, but you're still her friend!" Harry moved up to stand next to him, looking him directly in the eye. "Well?" After another moment of silence, he said "Speak!" He released his will and Ron slid down the wall.

"I…I had to tell my mom. She wanted to know what happened with the proposal. Harry, why are you so concerned about Hermione? I'm her boyfriend, or I was her boyfriend. I should be the one here." Ron sat up and wrapped his arm around his knee.

Harry just shook his head, "You know very well why I care, Ron. I told you years ago." He sat down next to him, "But, she chose you." He sighed deeply, his heart in his words, "I've made peace with that, but if you do what you were just doing again, I will kill you."

Ron just shook his head and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Of course, I would only do something she wanted. I'm going to go see her now."

Harry shook his head as Ron walked off, "And, I'm going to go see Professor Binns."

End Chapter 1


End file.
